bendy_and_the_ink_machine_customfandomcom-20200213-history
BATIM Timeline (Tie45 Continuity)
Hello this is my take on the Batim timeline. Please enjoy. (Note: When Bendy and the dark revival chapter 1 comes out I will update the timeline. But right now I don't know much about the game's characters and lore.) The Beginning 1914: Joey and Henry meet during world war 1. 1914: Joey and Henry become friends. 1914: Joey and Henry retire from the army. 1915: Henry meets Linda. 1918: World war 1 ends. 1926: Joey and Henry consider making a animation studio. 1928: Daniel Lewek is born. 1929: Joey Drew studios is created. 1929: Henry has his first date with Linda. 1929: Joey forces Henry to work harder. 1929: Joey takes all the attention for his self. 1929: Henry's first audio log is created. 1929: Bendy is created. 1929: Joey rejects Bendy's design. 1929: Norman Polk is hired. 1929: Bendy the dancing demon is created. 1929: Bendy and the. little devil darling is created. 1929: Boris is created. 1930: Henry considers leaving. 1930: Susie Campell is hired. 1930: Bendy and sheep songs is created. The expansion era 1931: Joey announces a expansion. 1931: Henry leaves the studio. 1931: Henry and Linda get married. 1931: The studio becomes larger. 1931: Zack and other artist are hired. 1931: Sammy Lawrence is hired. 1931: The music department is created. 1931: Some side characters are created. 1931: Alice Angel is created. 1931: Sent from above is created. 1931: Susie's first audio log is created. 1931: Joey gains money and popularity. 1931: Haunted hijinks is created. 1931: Snow Sillies is created. 1932: Joey considers making Bendy land. 1932: Chris Wright is hired. 1932: Jack Fain is hired. 1932: Bertrum piedmont is hired. 1932: Zack storyboards hell fighter and train trouble. Bendy land Era 1 1932: Joey approves of Zack's cartoons. 1932: Train Trouble and hell fighter are created. 1932: Heavenly toys is created. 1932: Shawn Flynn is hired. 1932: Joey learns about black magic. 1933: Joey considers creating living cartoons. 1933: Joey writes the illusion of living. 1933: Joey makes a deal with GENT. 1933: Thomas Conner is hired. 1933: Grant Cohen is hired. 1933: Grant Cohen's first audio log is created. 1933: The first Ink machine is build. 1933: Edward Lance is hired. 1933: Wally Franks is hired. 1933: Wally Frank first audio log is created. 1933: Thomas Connor's first audio log is created. 1934: The first Ink Machine breaks. 1934: Joey try's to fix it along with Gent but makes it more wonky. 1934: Zack gets annoyed by the Ink machine. 1934: Joey installs a pump switch in Sammy's office. 1934: Sammy's second audio log is created. 1934: The second Ink machine is build. 1935: Siren Serenade is created. 1935: Hell Hand Basket is created. Bendy Land Era 2 1935: Bertrum's first audio log is created. 1935: Bertrum starts building Bendy Land. 1935: The Butcher Gang is created. 1935: Bendy and the Butcher gang is created. 1936: Alice's popularity declines. 1936: Bendy in Hells kitchen is created. 1936: Shawn Flynn's first audio log is created. 1936: Sammy begins to go crazy. 1936: Norman Polk's first audio log is created. 1936: Wally Frank's second audio log is created. 1937: Sammy discovers his sanctuary. 1937: Jack Fain helps Sammy write lyrics. 1937: Lacie Benton is hired. 1937: Bertrum piedmont starts to build animatronics. 1937: Thomas Connor's second audio log is created. 1937: Wally Frank's and Thomas Connor's audio log is created. 1937: Lacie Benton's first audio log is created. 1938: Bertrum opens Bendy Land early to destroy Joey's success. Ink Demon Era. 1940: Jack fain and Sammy Lawrence when a award for writing good songs. 1943: Joey starts to lose success. 1943: Joey starts to go crazy. 1943: Joey considers to start testing the Ink machine. 1943: Lacie Benton dies while working on a animatronic. 1943: Joey Drew finds about Lacie's death. 1943: Joey Drew is able to cover it up successfully. 1944: Joey Drew considers testing the Ink Machine. 1945: Joey places a Bendy template in the Ink Machine. 1945: Kain Louski is hired. 1945: Bendy comes out of the Ink machine a failure 1945: Thomas Connor becomes aware of The Ink Demon's exists. 1945: Joey and the rest of Gent lock Bendy inside of the film vault. 1945: Sammy tells Susie that she has been fired from the role of Alice angel. 1945: Susie goes crazy. 1945: Alison Pendle is hired. 1945: Kain Louski gets fired for toying around with the Ink machine. 1945: Kain Louski's first audio log is created. 1945: Kain goes out to the media to report Joey's experiments to the world whoever no one believes him due to the lack of evidence. 1945: Zack leaves the studio due to his job getting stressful. 1946: Joey starts manipulating Susie. 1946: Susie is sarcified to the Ink Machineired. 1946: Susie gets locked up in the Dungeon of Ink. 1946: Joey scarifies lots of other artists and employees to the Ink machine. But they all come out as failures. 1946: Dot is hired. 1946: Daniel Lewek is hired. 1946: The events of the Dreams Come to life novel begin. 1946: Sammy is sacrificed to the Ink Machine 1946: Sammy Starts to worship Bendy 1946: Daniel Lewk falls in a bath of ink and becomes a Boris clone. 1946: Buddy Boris creates his safe house. 1946: Buddy Boris learns mechanic skills by sneaking in the r and d department. 1947: Ether Brooks is hired. 1947: Ether becomes interested in Joey's work. 1947: Ether Brook's first audio log is recorded. 1947: Ether Brook's creates his own Ink machine. 1947: Ether creates his first Searcher. 1947: Ether Brook's second audio log is recorded. 1947: Lacie Benton is reborn as a searcher. 1948: Bendy Land is cancelled. 1948: Bertrum is sacrificed to the Ink machine. 1948: Norman is sacrificed to the Ink machine. 1948: Grant is sacrificed to the Ink machine. 1948: Ether Brooks falls into his own Ink Machine. 1948: Jack Fain is sacrificed to the ink machine. 1948: Chris Wright accidentally covers himself in Ink and rumble. 1948: Chris Wright's second audio log is created. 1948: Shawn Flynn is sacrificed to the Ink machine. 1948: Joey's final audio log is created. 1948: Joey trys his hardest to cover up his Inky experiments. 1949: Edward Lance is sacrificed to the Ink machine. 1949: Thomas Connor's first TOADW audio log is created. 1949: Wally Frank's quits. 1949: Thomas Connor's final TOADW audio log is created. 1949: Thomas Connor quits. 1949: Alison Pendle quits on the Same day. 1949: Joey perfects his experiments. 1949: Joey considers reviving Bendy Land. 1949: Joey scarifies tons of Gent workers to the Ink machine. 1950: Joey gives up on the studio entirely. 1950: Joey cancel's Bendy Land for a second time due to not having the budget to build the park. 1950: Joey loses all of his success. 1951: Joey buys his apartment. 1951: Joey makes a new Ink Machine and stores it away in his apartment. 1951: Joey creates a cartoon world and transfer's all his dead employee's soul's there. 1960: Joey sends Thomas and Alison a letter. 1960: Joey sends Wally a letter. 1960: Joey sends Henry a letter. 1960: Zack considers creating his own animation studio. BATIM/TOADW 1960: Joey decides to make a horror movie based the Bendy Cartoons. 1960: Joey begins storyboarding. 1960: Joey tells his story his nephew. 1960: Thomas Connor and Ailson Connor send a letter back to Joey. 1960: Thomas Connor and Ailson Connor decide to go to Joey's Apartment. 1960: Thomas Connor and Ailson Connor are kidnapped and transformed into Boris and Alice clones. 1960: Thomas Connor and Ailson Connor are trapped in Joey's inky dimension. 1960: Wally Franks sends a letter back to Joey. 1960: Joey tries to get Wally to go to his apartment. 1960: Wally declines Joey's request. 1960: Henry gets Joey's letter. 1960: Henry goes to Joey's apartment but is knocked out by Joey before leaving the house. 1960: Henry is sacrificed to the Inkmachine and becomes stuck in a time loop. 1960: The events of the original BATIM begin. 1960: Zack decides to go to Joey's apartment for advice on creating an animation studio. 1960: Zack is poisoned by Joey. 1960: Joey traps Zack soul in another Inky dimension. 1960: The events of TOADW begin. 1960: Zack sets all the trapped souls free. 1960: The Bendy Horror Movie is canceled. Since all the souls were set free and Joey's story boards were ruined. BADR Unknown Year: A mysterious figure listens to audio logs created by past employees a Joey drew studio. Trivia * In this timeline. Henry visited Joey's apartment and got sacrificed to the ink machine in that year. Not 1966 like the canon timeline. Category:Timelines